Enfance - Le monstre sous le lit
by Elythie
Summary: OS sur l'enfance des Weasley


Enfance 

Le monstre sous le lit 

Ron Weasley dernier garçon de six frères n'étaient pas connu pour être le plus courageux. Surtout quand, il s'agissait de montre velue à huit pattes. Depuis que son ourson en peluche avait été transformé par les jumeaux en arachnide, le petit garçon avait développé une véritable phobie. Chaque fois, qu'il tombait nez à nez avec ses drôles de spécimens, Ron restait paralysé sur place, incapable de bouger, il ne lui restait que ses yeux qui pleurait et son nez qui coulait.

Les jumeaux ne s'encombraient d'aucune pitié à son égard. Il était souvent la cause de moquerie ou le protagoniste de leur tour mais il n'osait les dénoncer depuis l'affaire de l'ours en peluche métamorphosé.

Encore cette nuit, les jumeaux avaient été trop loin. Juste avant de se coucher, Fred lui avait soufflé à l'oreille pour ne pas que leur mère entende qu'il y avait parfois des araignées sous les lits. Le petit garçon tout juste âgé de cinq ans, était donc enfoui dans son lit, sa couverture remontée jusque sous son nez. Et il tremblait comme une feuille...

Il tendait l'oreille effrayé d'entendre le bruit des huit pattes galopantes sur le plancher. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de les fermer de peur de ne pas les voir s'approcher de lui pour venir le manger. Il gémissait à l'idée de voir tous ses yeux braqués sur lui, il frissonnait à l'idée de voir ses crochets dégouliner de venin.

Trop effrayé, ses yeux se mirent à piquer puis à couler. Mais aucun sanglot ne perçait le calme de la nuit. Il ne sanglotait plus depuis que les jumeaux l'avait traité de pleurnicheur parce qu'il avait peur du noir. Il avait tellement honte que depuis il avait demandé à ses parents de ne plus mettre de veilleuse. Les premières nuits sans la petite lumière rassurante avaient été dures. Il voyait toute sorte de monstres se refléter sur les murs de sa chambre mais il avait compris que l'araignée sur le mur de sa chambre n'était due qu'aux ombres des branches qui se reflétaient par sa fenêtre. Il s'est alors détendu et endormi.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que maintenant il n'avait plus peur du noir qu'il n'ait plus peur des araignées. Ce n'était pas pareil ! Les araignées, elles, vivaient !

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi à se terrait dans son lit tel un couard. Il prit son courage à deux mains et repoussa sa couverture. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le bord du lit mais il n'osa pas mettre un pied par terre. Ron avait peur qu'une créature velue, se jette sur son petit peton nu. Il dégluti à l'image angoissante qui assaillait son esprit. De nouveau des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux et il émit un couinement de désespoir.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps et de courage pour qu'il réussisse à se calmer. Il renifla et sécha ses larmes puis il eut l'idée d'escalader son coffre au pied de son petit lit. De là, il pourrait atteindre la clenche et ouvrir sa porte. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à sauter le plus loin possible de son lit jusque dans le couloir. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête convaincu d'avoir eu la meilleure des idées. Il se précipita à quatre pattes jusqu'au bout de son lit, enjamba le montant du lit pour atterrir sur le coffre en bois. Il tendit alors sa main vers la clenche mais ses bras étaient trop petits.

Découragé, il soupira bruyamment. En s'adossant contre le montant du lit, il se rendit compte qu'il s'asseyait sur quelque chose. Il se remit accroupi, et découvrit un cintre ! Une petite ampoule s'illumina dans son cerveau et il utilisa l'objet pour ouvrir la porte.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il repoussa le battant le plus loin possible. Il se remit debout recula jusqu'à l'extrême bord du coffre pour prendre de l'élan et sauta le plus loin possible devant lui. Il s'élança et atterri juste avant la porte de sa chambre en un grand fracas. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il pâlit et retient de justesse un cri de terreur. Il prit alors ses jambes à son cou, détalant vers la chambre de ses parents.

Arrivé devant la chambre de ses parents, il s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte doucement. À peine la porte ouverte qu'il entendit le ronflement assourdissant de sa mère se répercuter contre les murs de la pièce. Il se demanda un instant comment son père faisait pour supporter cette véritable chaudronnerie ? Quand il vit des bouchons d'oreille dépasser de ses oreilles, le petit Ron comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de venir le réveiller, il n'entendrait rien. Et il n'était pas question qu'il réveille sa mère !

Dépité, le petit garçon fit marche arrière et referme la porte en silence. Vers quelle personne pouvait-il se tourner ? Bill et Charlie étaient déjà partis à Poudlard. Pas question qu'il réveille Fred et George, ils se moqueraient de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Ginny aussi s'était exclue, c'était lui le grand frère pas le petit ! Pas sans peur mais pas sans orgueil ! Ne restait que Percy alors. Le frère qui l'intrigue qui lui faisait toujours un peu peur avec un livre perpétuellement à la main, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez et ses conversations assommantes... Et puis il ne jouait pas souvent avec lui et Ginny !

Cependant après avoir fait tous ses efforts, Ron ne voulait pas retourner dans son lit sans qu'on ait vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de grosses araignées sous son lit ! Décidé, Ron grimpa l'escalier pour atteindre le second étage et ouvrit la porte de chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et il ne remarqua pas la lumière qui s'échappait de sous la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et...

_ Je suis désolé maman mais ce livre est vraiment intéressant que je n'ai pas vu l'heure ! Débita d'une voix rapide Percy en refermant son livre d'un coup sec sans même prendre le temps de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

Ron regarda son frère d'un drôle d'air, il s'approcha un peu de lui, l'air gêné. Soulagé et intrigué, Percy redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et s'assit sur le bord de son lit son bas de pyjama remontant à mi-mollet.

_ Qui a-t-il, Ron ? Demanda Percy en soupirant.

_ Il... Il... Il y a une araignée sous mon lit... murmura piteux le petit garçon de cinq ans.

_ Pff... Souffla désespéré le troisième fils. C'est encore les jumeaux.

N'osant répondre, il hocha la tête et Percy se leva de son lit, et prit d'une main le bougeoir et de l'autre il tendit sa main à son petit frère.

_ Viens...

Ron sourit rassuré, et s'empressa de saisir la main tendue et tous les deux à pas de loup, montèrent l'escalier en faisant attention à enjamber les marches grinçantes pour aller dans la chambre du petit dernier.

Le petit garçon préféra rester sur le pas de la porte en attendant que son frère vérifie qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignée.

_ Je n'en voies pas Ron. Tu peux retourner te coucher...

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui.

Ron osa poser un pied dans la pièce quand une minuscule araignée, sortit de sous le lit agressée par la lumière.

_ Là ! Couina Ron en tremblant.

Percy soupira et présenta sa main sur le chemin de l'araignée. Celle-ci grimpa dans la main et Percy ouvrit la fenêtre pour la mettre dehors.

_ Voilà l'araignée est partie et je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'elle ne revienne pas sous ton lit.

_ Merci ! S'extasia Ron devant le courage de son frère d'avoir pris dans sa main la terrible créature.

Le jeune garçon regarda la main de son frère ainé sous tous les angles.

_ Wha ! Elle ne t'a même pas mordu ! T'es trop fort Percy !

_ C'est parce que je suis grand. Répondit Percy non sans rejeter la tête en arrière très fier de s'attirer l'admiration de son petit frère.

_ Moi aussi quand je serais plus grand je pourrais ne plus avoir peur des araignées ?

_ Bien sûr mais pour cela il faut que tu étudies pour être un bon sorcier.

_ Mais je n'aime pas étudier... marmonna le petit garçon en faisant la moue.

_ Tu verras bien... allez au lit maintenant ! S'exclama Percy en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit frère.

Ron tout joyeux, grimpe dans son lit tandis que Percy le borda.

_ Dors bien Ron. Souhaita-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le petit frère était étonné par le geste de son grand frère, il n'avait pas le souvenir que Percy l'ait déjà embrassé. C'était bizarre mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, il aimait bien quand il recevait des bisous, sauf quand c'était la tante Muriel car elle pique !

_ Dis est-ce que tu reviendras si d'autres araignées reviennent ?

_ Jusqu'à temps que tu seras grand. Promit Percy avant de quitter la chambre avec le bougeoir.

La chambre fut alors de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité mais Ron n'y pensait déjà plus. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient fatiguées et il était déjà parti raconter ses péripéties à Morphée.


End file.
